


Nothing's Gonna Hurt You Baby

by writerstrash



Series: Raising Peter: Superfamily Oneshots [6]
Category: Captain America, Iron Man - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Family, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, M/M, Parenthood, Superfamily, Superhusbands, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-15 22:32:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18508405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerstrash/pseuds/writerstrash





	Nothing's Gonna Hurt You Baby

Growing up in the spotlight with famous parents and constant attention, Tony knew what it was like to feel suffocated by strangers. To feel the whole world peering into his life, seeing more than he ever wanted them to, making their judgments and opinions. Shaping him into someone he never wanted to be as he got older and older.

That was a life he did not want for Peter. Tony and Steve wanted to give Peter a childhood just like any other. Full of love, laughter, safety, normality. But they were who they were. The whole world wanted a piece of their life each and every day. They wanted to know everything about the little family, and they were ruthless in doing so. 

Peter was three years old, growing more every day, and he already knew the daily routine of dealing with the paparazzi. 

Tony would pull him up into his arms, holding him close and secure, as Peter nestled into his father's neck, burying his face away from the cameras. With his eyes closed and the sounds of shouting reporters and flashing cameras, Peter still felt safe and warm with Tony's hand against the back of his head, shielding him away and pressing gentle kisses to his forehead. Steve always took the lead, a hard glare on his face as he pushed through the crowd of animalistic media and cleared a path for Tony to follow closely behind with Peter. 

Not a single reporter ever got by Steve. No camera got close enough to snap Peter's little face. 

"They noisy daddy," Peter would whine, pulling his hands up to cover his ears.

"I know they are baby," Tony soothed, holding him as close as possible.

This was how most of their days went. On their way to the car, walking through a mall, walking back to the car, anywhere public that the paparazzi could find them. It felt like they were constantly under attack.

But it became harder and harder to try and avoid. No matter how many lawyers were involved, no matter how many restraining orders, everyone in the world had a camera stuck to them at all times now. And it was getting harder for Peter to have the childhood they wanted for him.

"Why can't we go to duh park?" he asked, lips pouting out in disappointment.

"We can buddy, but we just have to go to our own little park, remember?" Steve explained. "We'll even ask Uncle Clint and Aunt Tasha to come,"

Tony's property just outside of the city had a spacious yard, equipped with swing sets and sandboxes and slides and climbing apparatus. Just like any other park you would find in the city, minus the people and prying eyes.

"But I wanna go to the people park papa," Peter continued. "I seen people kickin' balls and playin' on see-saw. I wanna play with 'em too."

Steve's heart almost broke at those words. His son just wanted to be like any other little boy, and that's exactly what Steve and Tony wanted as well. But they wanted him safe from the media, safe from any harm. They both knew from the moment they laid eyes on Peter that he was their greatest love and their biggest weakness. If anyone wanted to hurt the pair, they knew exactly who to go after.

Peter owned their hearts, and as much as they wanted to shelter him, they needed to give him this. He needed to have the normal experiences that every other child was allowed. 

"Okay baby, we can go to the people park," Steve smiled, pulling him in for a hug. "How about you go ask who else wants to come, and I'll go find daddy?"

"Really?" Peter lit up, grinning wildly. "Okay papa! I go ask!"

And in the end, everything was fine. Tony had been hesitant, along with Steve, right up until they saw the smile beaming on Peter's face as he began kicking a ball with a group of other children. They accepted him as if he was just another little boy, they didn't even notice the subtly dressed superheroes tagging along. The parents did, though. A few had already pulled out their phones to snap a photo of the group, but with a calm yet firm word from Natasha, they soon ignored their own curiosity.

Peter was so carefree and happy in a way they had never seen before. He fell over multiple times, ending up with dirt and grass stains all over his clothes and a few scratches on his knees, but the laughter that bellowed through the park outweighed all of their concern. 

"The press already have photos," Tony sighed, showing Steve the images pouring in through media.

"They were gonna get photos either way," Steve shrugged. "I hate them as much as you do, believe me, but at least Peter gets  _this_ in return. They're not getting his photo when he's scared of them or crying or trying to hide from them. Pete doesn't even see them, does he? He's having too much fun."

"I know," Tony agreed, leaning into Steve's side. "We should bring him here more often."

"We will," Steve assured.

"And we should start suing the assholes who don't follow the restraining order,"

Steve smirked.

"We will,"

* * *

Steve was limping, he could feel it. His suit was covered in blood on top of blood, dried to his uniform and wet at his side. It had been a small mission, but it hit harder than Steve thought. Tony was still out there, helping with cleanup and making it back to SHIELD for decried while Steve opted for coming home to shower and reunite with Peter.

Pepper had stayed at the tower with the little boy while chaos reigned over the city, once again. There was nowhere safer for either of them, and there was no one else they would trust to keep Peter safe when they couldn't be there.

"Papa!" Peter gasped, looking over as the elevator opened.

"Hey little man," Steve sighed, kneeling down with a wince to accept the boy into his arms.

"Papa ouch?" he asked, looking over Steve's injured body. "Oh no papa,"

"I'm okay baby," Steve smiled. "Just a few accidents,"

"Me an' Aunty Pep saw from duh windows," Peter explained. "What was they?"

"They were some very unfriendly visitors Pete, but they're gone now,"

"Are y'sure papa? They looked scary, and they was flyin' close to my room!"

"I'm sure Pete," Steve insisted. "They're gone,"

"What if they get in m'room?"

Steve stood, lifting Peter into his arms and ignoring the pain that ran through his body.

"Do you think me and daddy would let that happen?" he asked, pressing a kiss to Peter's forehead as he hugged him close.

"Nooo," he answered softly. "But they were scary,"

"It's okay to be scared baby, but just know that _nothing_ is gonna hurt you so long as me and daddy are around. And even when we're not, you know all your aunts and uncles would do anything to keep you safe from all the scaries out there."

"All of the scaries?"

"All of them," Steve assured.

Peter put his hands up to Steve's cheeks, running them over his father's skin and pouting.

"They hurt you,"

"Yeah, they hurt me a little bit, but I feel much better now," he smiled, taking a deep breath and soaking up the smell of his son.

It was then that Tony finally arrived home, opting instead for the entrance directly through the open ceiling he had installed rather than the elevator. He couldn't wait to have his husband and son in his arms. As soon as he laid eyes on Steve, he frowned and rushed over to hold him close, kissing him sweetly and softly. Then it was Peter's turn.

"Hi Petey," Tony grinned, peppering kisses all over his face. 

"Hi daddy," Peter chuckled, his father's beard tickling him. "You feelin' ouchy too?"

"Not too ouchy," Tony told him. 

"I was just telling Pete that we would never let the scaries get him, isn't that right daddy?" Steve explained.

"Never ever," Tony insisted. "You're always gonna be safe with us baby,"

"An' I keep you and papa safe too, right?" 

The two men couldn't have been more in love with this little boy. 

"More than you know little man,"

* * *

Steve had never seen Tony's workshop so bare. Everything was out of sight. Robots, tools, pieces of armor, even all of the suits were hidden away to give them this clear, spacious room for one purpose. 

Peter was learning to ride a bike. Well, without the training wheels. 

The five year old already rode so fast with the training wheels on, both parents were worried about what would happen without them. For a somewhat nervous kid, Peter was certainly a risk-taker. 

"I got it," the boy assured. "I can do it papa!"

"Okay, okay, I'm just making sure your helmet is tight enough," Steve explained.

Soon enough, Steve stepped back to join Tony only a few feet away. Peter had already tried riding without his father's holding him up, and so far he had become a frustrated mess. But he was stubborn, just like Steve, and a perfectionist just like Tony.

"Okay, easy, easy," Tony coached. "Keep your feet on the pedals Pete, now keep pushing before you lose bal-"

But it was too late. Peter lost his balance. Steve rushed in quickly before his little body could slam onto the ground, cradling his fall and helping him back up. Whining in frustration, Peter picked up the bike and tried again. And again. And again.

"Let's take a little break, okay?"

"No! I wanna ride!" Peter protested.

"You can ride, but right now it's break time," Steve insisted. 

"But I gotta get this right, papa!"

"You're getting there Pete," Tony assured. "But going too fast isn't going to work, you'll end up hurting yourself,"

"But I'm a big boy now daddy, I gotta ride without the trainers!"

Letting out a long sigh, Tony walked over and knelt down beside his son. Putting his hands on his shoulders, Tony steadied Peter and gained his attention.

"I know you're getting bigger and you want to ride without the training wheels, that's okay. But if you can't get it today, then we'll try tomorrow, and the next day. There's no rush to be a big boy, kiddo. You'll always be our baby anyway,"

"Not a baby," Peter pouted. "I just...I just wanna be able to do it,"

"Everything takes practice," Steve added. "No one can do this on their first go, Pete. I couldn't, and your daddy couldn't,"

"I keep falling off," Peter sighed sadly.

"But you get back up, and that's a brave thing to do," Steve assured.

"And we'll always be here to pick you up," Tony continued. "We'll never let you fall down on your own Pete."

"But I'm a big boy," 

"Big or little, we're always gonna be here," Steve pressed. "I'm a big boy, and daddy still helps me with lots of things. And I help daddy too."

"Even if I need bandaids and hugs and kisses when I'm bigger?" Peter asked adorably.

And his father's hearts melted.

"Of course, baby. Especially for hugs and kisses," Tony laughed, pulling the boy in for a hug 

 


End file.
